Archer's bow and lion's fangs
by JupiterGodess
Summary: A little scene from the Aio bro's past. Aiolos and Aiolia are stargazing; and the strong bond that linked Sagittarius and Leo together since the time of myths shows itself. Aiolos and Aiolia; Ilias, Sisyphus and Regulus. The lion and the archer always go hunting together. (Kind of an AU in which Lost Canvas is canon and tells the events of the Holy War of the 18th century.)


**Archer's bow and lion's fangs**

A face slid into Aiolos' field of vision.

„Brother, what're you doing?"

The Sagittarian studied the face oft he boy who had piped those words. Those eyes that were like his own, except they were blue instead of green. The curls framing it that were like his, just a brigher color. Then he sat up.

Around him, a nightly Sanctuary stretched out. Grey by day, the rocks were black shadows in front oft he black of night. Thanks to a cloudless sky, countless stars glittered above on the celestial baldachin. There was also a full moon, with its light so strong it cast actual shadows. Unlike in dark nights, the moon at its fullest provided enough light so one could see things; some clearer than others.

And there was of course the celestial dance of the constellations high above.

„I'm stargazing", the twelve-year old explained. „But how did you know I was here?"

„Saga told me."

Aiolos held back a slight chuckle. Saga and he were friends for severeal years now, and their bond had grown very, very strong. Theirs was a friendship so deep they knew each other's favourite places. No wonder Saga had sent Aiolia here.

„Well, now you know where I am and what I'm doing."

„Yep." The little boy let himself fall into the grass next to his brother, staring upwards. Aiolos looked at him for a moment, then lay down again.

Aiolia asked: „What do you see up there, brother?"

The Sagittarian chuckled slightly. „Many things. I see Pegasus, princessess, warriors, the ship Argo, bears, the Hydra, a dragon…"

„So much?" The little boy sounded awed.

Again Aiolos chuckled. „This and much, much more. I forgot that you haven't had yet any astronomy lessions. Shall I tell you?"

„Oh yes, yes!" Aiolia perked upright enthusiastically and looked down at his brother eagerly.

„Lie down again", Aiolos said. „You can enjoy the stars better that way."

Aiolia obliged.

„Well, were was I…", the Sagittarian continued. „Ah, yes. You see, the Ancient saw things in the stars. The Egyptians, the Greeks, the Persians… they all, with some fantasy at some parts, found figures of their mythology in the stars. For example, do you see that w-shaped form there?"

Aiolia followed his fingers and scanned the sky searchingly. After a few seconds he saw the five stars that his brother had meant. „Found it! What constellation ist hat?"

„That's Cassiopeia", the archer replied. „Do you know the story of the princess?"

„I do." There was a frown in the young lion's voice. „But that doesn't look like a princess at all. It's not even a human shape."

Now Aiolos laughed slightly. „As I said, it sometimes takes fantasy to imagine the pictures in the stars. Sometimes, only parts of an animal or person is seen. Like Taurus, the bull; the stars are supposed to only show its head and neck, often the front legs too. However, there is a constellation I want you to know too; it is easy to find, and it's a full depiction. See those three stars perfectly in a row?" He pointed again.

Aiolia had to search only a second. „Yes, there they are!"

„Now, look for four bright stars that form an x around them."

That wasn't difficult. Those four stars were bright enough to spring into the eye.

„May I present to you?", Aiolos said. „That's Orion. One of the greatest hunters there ever was. And if you find those three lesser bright stars going down from his belt, you have his sword."

„So that's Orion. I think from now on I'll find that constellation."

Aiolos didn't get to reply,for he suddenly noticed two strange lights; one at the western horizon, the other at the eastern.

He smiled.

„Now, as the last lession of today", he announced, „I want to show you the two most important constellations to the two of us. Now, look to the west. Can you see it?"

Aiolia looked. And because it was his destiny, he saw it.

„That's… that's Leo. My Zodiac Sign."

„Exactly. Now look to the east."

„Is that… Sagittarius?"

„Yes. Now, can you see howw they both shine in the same warm light? How they seem to call for each other?"

„Awe and understanding dawned on Aiolia's face. And again he was amazed by his brother. Not many other people would have been able to see this, which proved tot he little boy how incredible his big brother was. And now even the young Leo seemed to hear a faint, distant song, resonating from the two glowing constellations.

„Why… why are they doing that?", he asked. I can hear them, but I don't understand their words."

A mixture of surprise and pride swept on Aiolos' face. He knew Aiolia would be able to see, but he didn't expect his brother to be able to hear it too.

„I'll tell you." With a glowing smile, he looked first at his brother, then up again. „Since ancient times, Leo and Sagittarius had a special connection. Unique among the zodiac signs and deeper than any other."

„Tell me more about it!"

„Okay, let me see… Leo was ruled by the sun. Sagittarius was ruled by Jupiter. They were the two greatest forces in this solar system. The Archer had always been attracted by the bright, warm light of the sun. And he wished that his planet had become a sun too. You see, Jupiter once had all the materials to become a star like the sun, but for some unknown reason failed.. The Lion, on the other hand, was always attracted to its great power. Thus he came to notice the Archer. The centaur seemed to him like a distant candle flame, showing him the way. They reveled in each other's warm and bright fires, and they swore to always be friends, whatever may come. Ever since then, Leo and Sagittarius were connected by destiny. Did you know that the previous Sagittarius Saint was the younger brother of the Leo Saint? And that this Leo Saint had a son, nephew and pupil to the Sagittarius Saint, who became Leo Saint after his father?"

Aiolia's eyes gleamed. „So the previous Sagittarius Saint was master to the Leo Saint? That's just like us! I'm so happy!"

The boy rolled around and cuddled at his brother. Aiolos tenderly wrapped an arm around him. Together the lion and the archer watched as their constellations glowed in a misterious fire.


End file.
